tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Butch
Butch *'License number': BRK 03 Butch, also known as the "Sodor Heavy Recovery Unit", is a breakdown vehicle. He is kept busy clearing rubble, towing broken-down or stranded vehicles or assisting in engine rescues. He also helped with the demolition of Tidmouth Sheds in Calling All Engines. Persona According to the official website, Butch is serious about his job and loves working, especially with his railway friends. Despite his size, Butch has a kind heart and is always ready when his service is needed. Appearances In the television series he has appeared in: * Season 5 - Cranky Bugs (cameo), Horrid Lorry (faceless, does not speak), Stepney gets Lost (cameo) and Rusty and the Boulder (cameo) * Season 6 - James and the Red Balloon (cameo) and Gordon Takes a Tumble (cameo) * Season 7 - Emily's New Coaches (cameo), James and the Queen of Sodor (cameo), The Spotless Record (cameo), Toby's Windmill (cameo), Harold and the Flying Horse (cameo) and Three Cheers for Thomas (cameo) * Season 8 - Thomas and the Tuba (cameo), Gordon takes Charge (cameo), Emily's Adventure (cameo) and You Can Do it, Toby! (cameo) * Season 9 - Thomas Tries His Best (cameo) * Season 10 - Toby's Afternoon Off (cameo) and Edward Strikes Out (cameo) * Season 11 - Thomas Sets Sail (cameo) Specials; * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (cameo) * Calling All Engines (cameo) * The Great Discovery (cameo) Although currently unconfirmed, many fans who have seen Misty Island Rescue in theaters are claiming that Butch will make a cameo at the opening of the The Search and Rescue Center. This may mean that he will be part of the rescue team. While Butch never had a speaking role, he does speak on a Leap Pad book called, "Thomas the Really Useful Engine". Basis Butch is based on a Scammel tank recovery vehicle. According to the official website, he was constructed out of parts from a diesel, a lorry and a crane. Livery Butch is painted yellow with a navy flatbed and "Sodor Heavy Recovery Unit" written on both sides in white. Trivia * Butch's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued - marked as 'Sodor Recovery Unit') * Wooden Railway * Take-Along * Brio (discontinued) Gallery File:HorridLorry14.jpg|Butch (faceless) carries Lorry 3 in Horrid Lorry File:StepneyGetsLost7.jpg‎|Butch and Stepney in Stepney gets Lost File:RustyandtheBoulder6.jpg|Butch working in Rusty and the Boulder File:GordonTakesaTumble15.jpg|Butch helps Gordon in Gordon Takes a Tumble File:JamesandtheRedBalloon13.jpg|Butch in James and the Red Balloon File:TheSpotlessRecord7.jpg|Butch in The Spotless Record File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse3.jpg|Harold, Butch, and Tiger Moth in Harold and the Flying Horse File:Toby'sWindmill12.PNG|Butch cleans the windmill remains in Toby's Windmill File:GordontakesCharge2.jpg|Butch and Bertie in Gordon takes Charge File:ThomastrieshisBest4.jpg|Butch at Maithwaite in Thomas Tries His Best File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad61.png|Butch and Henry in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:CallingAllEngines24.jpg|Butch helps to demolish Tidmouth Sheds in Calling All Engines File:TheGreatDiscovery103.png|Butch with Thomas and Rocky in The Great Discovery File:JobsaPlenty7.png|Butch with Gordon and Edward in There's a Job for Everyone File:ButchChineseDragon.PNG|Butch hauls The Chinese Dragon in a learning segment File:ButchDraytonManor.jpg|Butch's model at Drayton Manor File:LCwoodenButch.jpg|LC wooden Butch File:ButchERTLprototype.jpg|ERTL prototype Butch File:ButchERTL.jpg|ERTL Butch File:Take-AlongButch.jpg|Take-Along Butch Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters